


Smothering

by scarslikeconstxllations



Series: The Venom/Spiderman Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie and Venom are protective, M/M, Peter gets hurt, Peter is scared to tell Eddie, Peter lives on his own, Protective, Protective boyfriend(s), Silver Sable is briefly mentioned, Tentacles briefly used, They will literally kill anyone who harms their mate, Venom Symbiote - Freeform, Venom/Eddie/Peter are mates, how do you even tag?, m/m - Freeform, not for sex you pervs, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: Peter gets injured in a fight with a few crooks . . . badly. He escapes to his apartment thinking that he can hide his injuries from his over-protective boyfriend, but things don't go as planned. At all.





	Smothering

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. Soooo I got this idea in my head and I couldn't resist writing it. The idea of Peter getting injured and Venom literally going ballistic just wouldn't leave my mind. 
> 
> Some things to keep in mind: This won't be mature so I thought I'd rate it T because the symbiote, in general, can be a bit much. Also, tentacles are used but not in the way you'd think. In addition, I refer to Venom and Eddie collectively with gender-neutral pronouns, but individually I refer to them with male pronouns. If you are in any way uncomfortable with any of these things, it's not my problem so stay off my property. 
> 
> That's all I have to say for now. Hope you guys enjoy! <3
> 
> P.s. I picture Peter as Andrew Garfield but I don't want to ruin the story for anyone if you don't feel the same way. So feel free to picture him how you like. :)

It was bad. It was _really, really_ bad.

When Peter had taken on the responsibility of being Spiderman, he knew it would come with a cost. Multiple costs, actually. One of which he was currently paying for.

As he stared at his reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror, he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t as bad as it looked. 

Except that it was.

His entire left eye was bruised, nearly swollen shut. His lip was split, dark blood seeping through the cracks in his skin. To make matters worse, faint purple handprints wrapped around the base of his throat. And that wasn’t all. 

Peter lifted his shirt, wincing from the effort. His ribs felt as if they were bruised inside his body as well as outside. Faint, round bruises about the size of fingertips littered his delicate flesh, clearly noticeable due to the paleness of it.

It had been a normal, average fight at first. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a few crooks beating someone in an alleyway. It was most likely an account of owing someone money. Spiderman had swooped in, thrown a few quips and punches here and there, and was ready to swing out. But his escape was hindered when someone eerily resembling Silver Sable— _that bitch_ —pulled up in a black van with a fresh set of weapons. 

Peter didn’t know what the weapons were made of (he swore it must have been graphene or something) but he was for some reason powerless against them. Within minutes, the mercenary had him on his knees in the alleyway, bleeding and wounded profusely. At the last minute, he managed to web the mercenary’s hands together with his unbroken web shooter and swung away. Quite literally in the nick of time.

He didn’t know who had sent a trained assassin after him, but did it really matter? He was a well-known vigilante in Paris. When he was out on the playing field, he wasn’t under Shield’s protection. That left him ripe for the picking for a whole bunch of criminals who wanted his head on a silver platter.

The injured male was brought back to reality by a splitting pain in his side. Gripping his dark locks nervously, Peter’s warm brown eyes skimmed over his dishevelled form. Usually, he wouldn’t be concerned with such injuries. His enhanced healing would take over soon and he would be better within half the time that it would take a normal person to recover. But his problem didn’t lie there. No, his problem was his sexy, extremely overprotective boyfriend.

Peter couldn’t tell Eddie. He couldn’t. The blonde was usually very reluctant to accept the smallest of injuries on his boyfriend. Peter couldn’t imagine how he would react to seeing him literally beaten to the pulp.

And then there was . . . Venom. Peter could feel himself tremble with the thought of how the alien would react to their mate being so badly injured. When Venom was mad, there was no reasoning with him or Eddie. When Venom was _furious_ , it was even worse. Peter wouldn’t be able to get a word in without Venom sniffing out his scent to find whoever damaged their mate and beating them into the nearest planet. The alien would easily commit murder for Peter without a second thought. 

“Okay, I can fix this. I can fix this,” Peter reassured himself, trying to ease the shaking in his body. First, he would take a long, hot shower to get rid of the scent of the criminals and to wash the blood off of him. Then, he would eat something and get some rest. Maybe he would look better in the morning.

With that thought in mind, Peter started to strip off his clothes and turned the shower on. He would fix this. He would just have to continue with his plan and avoid Eddie for . . . who knew how long.

*** * ***

As far as plans went, this one wasn’t terrible, but it certainly wasn’t the best.

Peter stood in the centre of his room, completely void of all clothing except a pair of black boxer briefs, gazing at his reflection mournfully. The first part of his plan had gone well, at least he assumed so. He had taken a long, hot shower, eaten a small meal, and went straight to bed. But when he awoke the next morning, he found that his advanced healing had yet to take effect.

“God, what were those weapons made from?” Peter muttered with a groan. 

A sudden knock on his door caused him to freeze in his place. His spider-sense hadn’t kicked in to let him know he had company, so that could only mean one thing.

_Eddie._

Fear crawled up Peter’s spine. No . . . he couldn’t let his boyfriend see him like this. Panic flared in the brunette’s chest. He rushed to put on some clothes, throwing on an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants that were much too long for him. Messing with his hair for a few moments with shaking hands, Peter tried to think of a plan. 

“Pete?” Eddie’s husky voice called.

The tone caused a shiver to run down Peter’s spine. It was still early, and he had nearly forgotten how deep the blonde’s voice sounded in the morning. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Peter fumbled with something to cover himself with. He finally found an old knit mask in the back of his closet, one he’d previously used when New York had fallen under a seemingly unending winter. Throwing it on, he gulped nervously and crept towards the door. He would just have to hope that the neckline of his sweatshirt went far enough to cover the handprints that were still healing.

There was absolutely no way Eddie wouldn’t be suspicious. He had to improvise, think of a good excuse. Or else Eddie and Venom would be _pissed_ and there was no telling what they would do. He knew they would never intentionally hurt him, but in a blind fit of rage . . . He didn’t want to doubt his boyfriend, but the damn alien attached to him was unpredictable. The other thing was, Peter didn’t know who exactly the mercenary was that must have been hired to attack him. If it _was_ Silver Sable, he didn’t want Eddie or Venom to place themselves in any danger.

“Peter?” Eddie’s voice called, knocking on the door again. 

Peter jumped, taking a few deep breaths as he headed towards the door. An excuse . . . It couldn’t be that hard, right? He swung open the door with a forced smile. 

“Hey, Eddie.”

Peter adjusted the mask on his face nervously as Eddie scrutinized him. The blonde was wearing an extremely tight-fitting black shirt that had to be the symbiote. Face blooming red underneath the mask, the younger man watched his boyfriend stare him down.

Finally, Eddie asked the dreaded question. “What’s with the mask?”

“I-I think I’m catching a cold,” came Peter’s lame reply. “I thought this would help warm me up.” He gestured to the heavy garments he had on.

Eddie raised a brow, suspicion evident on his face. “Okay . . . May we come in?”

“N-Now’s really not a good time.” 

The last thing Peter needed was Eddie to get the wrong idea about the two of them being alone together. While he was more than happy to do those things in good health, he was in no shape to be messing around with his boyfriend.

“Peter, what’s going on?”

Nothing like ripping the band-aid off. Peter shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, eyes searching Eddie’s face for any sign of anger. He didn’t find any, yet, just genuine confusion. 

“I told you, I’m getting sick.” _Yeah, keep lying. See where that gets you._ “I wouldn’t want you to catch anything.”

“You know that me being bonded with Venom makes it nearly impossible for that to happen,” Eddie pointed out. “You’re obviously hiding something from us.” He pushed himself into the room easily, watching as Peter took a few steps back to distance himself. “Take off the mask, Pete.”

“I’d rather not,” Peter whispered, swallowing nervously. 

“Take it off. Now.”

Eddie’s confused tone was gone, replaced by a deeper resonance that Peter knew as the symbiote. Venom would take over Eddie in an instant if he didn’t act fast.

“Okay, okay!” Peter held up his hands in surrender. “Just . . . Please promise me you’ll let me explain before you do anything rash.”

Eddie cocked his head to the side, studying his boyfriend. His eyes were beginning to take on an inky white hue, a telltale sign that the symbiote was lurking. He noted the way Peter nervously twitched, clearly anxious about taking the stupid mask off his face. 

“Fine.” Really, they made no promises. Especially Venom, who was slowly pushing to the front of Eddie’s mind. But his agreeance seemed to put their little spider at ease because some of the tension left Peter’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Peter sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. 

His shaking fingers ghosted over the edge of the knit mask before he tugged it off in one swift motion. Squeezing his eyes shut, he clutched the mask to his chest as he let Eddie take in the damage. 

All was quiet in the room except for the sound of Peter’s laboured breathing. The silence from Eddie was only worsening his anxiety, making his heart beat faster, and it was hard to take in such quick breaths due to his bruised ribs.

Finally, a low growl rang in the room. The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood on end in alarm, warning bells going off inside his head. He didn’t dare open his eyes, knowing he would be face-to-face with Venom.

**_“Peter.”_ **

His name was spoken with a hiss, clearly being delivered by the symbiote. The smaller male swallowed thickly as he felt a looming presence over his own.

**_“Open your eyesss.”_ **

Peter slowly cracked his good eye open, wincing when he saw the angry alien towering over his small form. “Y-You said you would let me explain, remember?” he stuttered, avoiding Venom’s gaze. 

**_“Who. Did. Thisss?”_ **

“I-I don’t know.” It wasn’t a complete lie, considering he didn’t know if it actually was the silver bitch or another mercenary trying to resemble her. “I w-was in a fight and—”

Another growl emitted from the larger male, and Peter could feel it ripple across his own skin due to their close proximity. Venom reached a clawed hand out to carefully grasp the side of Peter’s face, the slight flinch he made not going unnoticed. The symbiote tilted his head from left to right, examining the full extent of his injuries. 

Peter hadn’t planned on telling them about the rest of his acquired trauma, but when Venom pressed closer to him it caused an uncomfortable pressure to form on his bruised ribs. Pain blossomed in his abdomen, and he couldn’t help the small cry that left his lips. 

Venom froze, his hand stilling on Peter’s cheek. Peter’s face paled significantly, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to think of a way to explain what happened without receiving any impulsive responses. 

“M-My fight,” he started, wincing at the pain seemingly hitting him from every angle. Venom growled, sharp teeth becoming exposed. Peter backpedalled quickly. “Please just let me explain,” he begged, trying to ignore the pain. “You promised!”

 ** _“Eddie promisssed,”_** Venom snarled. He was so close to the younger male that he could clearly hear his rapid heartbeat and feel the heat radiating off of his body. **_“We promissse nothing.”_**

“Let me talk to Eddie. Please,” Peter begged. “I promise I’ll tell you exactly what happened.”

The symbiote growled again, moving away from Peter to pace in front of him. Peter released a breath he’d been holding in the meantime, closing his eyes. When he opened them minutes later, the inky tendrils of the symbiote were retracting from Eddie’s hands, though his eyes still remained white. 

“We’re listening,” Eddie spoke in a tone that as much calmer than Peter was expecting. It was eerily calm, in fact.

“O-Okay,” Peter said, releasing another shaky breath. He clutched his worst side, the left, and stumbled to sit on the couch. Eddie rushed to help him, but he waved the blonde off. “I’m okay,” he reassured him with a forced smile. “It’ll heal.” He situated himself in a more comfortable position. 

“Last night I was stopping a few crooks that were beating on some guy in an alleyway, business as usual. Just when I thought I was done, a black van pulled up with tinted windows. This woman jumped out wearing a completely silver suit with a shit ton of weapons and ammo,” Peter explained. “She tossed a few weapons to the crooks I thought I’d finished off and they had me on my knees in the alley within seconds.” He paused to briefly cringe at the innuendo. “I don’t know _what_ those weapons or her suit were made of, but I couldn’t defend myself for some reason. She looked like she was about to shoot me in the head while another guy came up behind me and cut off my air supply.”

He shifted uncomfortably at the vivid details, having to relive the event. “Somehow, call it a miracle or whatever, I managed to secure a few webs to her wrists before she could do any more damage and broke free from the choke hold. I webbed as much of them together as I could before I had to get away due to being injured so badly.”

Eddie’s face twisted up in anger. “Just how many injuries did you get?” he snarled, the symbiote slowly starting to cover his body once more.

“Eddie, please.” Peter shrunk away from him on the couch, fear flashing across his face. “Just stay calm. I’m fine.”

“You’re _not_ fine!” Eddie snapped, the symbiote pausing along his skin but not yet receding. “Show me the rest of your injuries or I will spend the rest of my life hunting down who did this and will rip them to shreds without a second thought.”

“Fine!” Peter struggled to his feet, pealing his large sweatshirt off. With his chest exposed, the two handprints on his throat and bruises along his ribcages became clearly visible along his flushed skin. His chest rose and fell with obvious strain, and a choked noise left Eddie.

“Pete . . .” he trailed off, seemingly caught between anger and sympathy. 

Peter watched as Eddie came closer, his hands resting on the uninjured parts of Peter’s chest. A few black tentacles extended from the symbiote and pressed against some of the exposed parts of Peter’s skin. Shuddering at the sensation of being connected with the alien, Peter closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Eddie’s, who had leaned down.

“I’m okay,” the small male muttered tiredly. “I heal fast, remember? These will be gone before you know it.”

“That’s not the point, _**ssspider**_ ,” Eddie spoke, Venom seeping into his words with a low hiss. He caught the flash of fear in Peter’s expression and forced himself to relax. Peter was still trying to get over his fear of the symbiote, and he didn’t want to scare him anymore. 

“I-I’m sorry. I tried to—” Peter started, cowering away slightly in the corner of the room that Eddie had him backed into. 

“Pete,” Eddie interrupted, sighing. “Don’t apologise. You were just trying to do the right thing.” He watched Peter’s weary eyes study him. “I’m mad, okay? I’m absolutely _pissed_. I’m supposed to be there to protect you, and when this happens,” he gestured to Peter’s injuries, “I feel like I’ve failed you.”

“This isn’t your fault either, Eddie,” Peter murmured. 

“Shh,” Eddie placed a finger on his boyfriend’s lips gently, frowning at the slight flinch he gave.

Peter looked away as if he was embarrassed, his face blooming red. “I’m trying,” he whispered, and Eddie knew what he was referring to.

“I know,” Eddie said softly. “I don’t want you to be scared of me—of us—anymore. I try so hard when I’m around you to maintain a sense of self-control, you have no idea.”

“I know you do,” Peter sighed. “And I really appreciate that.” He shifted uncomfortably. “My fear of the symbiote . . . it’s always going to be lurking in the back of my mind. But I’m going to try my best to ignore it. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me.” He surprised both Eddie and Venom by reaching up to give a careful peck to his boyfriend’s lips. 

Eddie almost felt a smile threaten to slip on his face until he noticed the cut on Peter’s lip beginning to crack once more. He carefully reached out and wiped at some of the blood, relaxing when he didn’t feel Peter flinch against his touch. 

“Why did you hide this from us?” Eddie asked even though the answer was pretty obvious to Peter.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Peter furrowed his brow. When Eddie’s expression didn’t change, he gave a tired sigh. “I knew you and Venom would be pissed—at me or at them—it doesn’t matter. What matters to me the most is you putting yourself in harm's way for me when I barely know what the heck happened back there.”

“Peter,” Eddie sighed, but he was interrupted.

“I don’t know if the mercenary really was Silver Sable, or if it was a copy-cat. I don’t know where she and the crooks went, who sent them, or what the heck those weapons were made of. All I know is that I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter—literally—and I don’t want that to happen to you. I know that you and Venom are stronger than I am, but you can still get injured. I don’t want that.” He looked away, avoiding Eddie’s gaze.

“Silver Sable?” Eddie asked, confused. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Peter shifted uncomfortably as his words sank into both Eddie and the symbiote. “Come here,” Eddie ordered, motioning for Peter to come closer. 

“Why?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Geez, nearly a year of being together and you still don’t trust me,” Eddie said jokingly and Peter blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he muttered, heeding Eddie’s request. He felt his boyfriend’s arms around him and sighed. Eddie was being careful to avoid hurting him, and Peter nuzzled his face along his collarbone gratefully.

After a moment or two, Eddie pulled away. “Come on,” he said, turning on his heel and walking into the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked in confusion.

“I know you well, so if I’m correct you didn’t properly tend to your wounds,” Eddie stated obviously. “So come here and let me do it for you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea . . .” Peter trailed off, worried that Venom would take over out of anger while cleaning the wounds.

“Peter,” Eddie was suddenly in front of him again, causing the smaller male to gasp and take a step back. “Do you trust me?”

Peter hesitantly nodded his head. “I know I don’t act like it half of the time . . . but yes, I do.”

“Good. Then come with me into the bathroom and let me take care of you.”

Peter bit his lip, tasting the fresh blood still clinging to the cut, and nodded. Eddie gave him a reassuring smile as he helped Peter into the bathroom, lifting him so that he was seated on the bathroom sink. 

Gingerly, Peter’s injuries were tended to; being cleaned and wrapped in fresh bandages. The bruises were iced once they left the bathroom, Eddie cradling Peter protectively on the couch. 

“Am I really that over-protective?” Eddie suddenly asked.

Peter glanced at his boyfriend fondly. “Yes.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Well, we’re going to be even more protective now. No one, and I mean **_no one_** , is ever going to lay a hand on you again.You have our word.”

Peter fought back a shiver. It was pretty damn terrifying to know the full extent that Eddie and Venom would go to protect him. Though he had to admit that he did somewhat enjoy both Venom and Eddie’s over-protectiveness. Sometimes, it was nice to be smothered by his boyfriend.

Peter supposed it wouldn’t hurt to revel in the security they were providing. He couldn’t lie, what had happened in the alley did scare him. “Promise?” he asked.

“We promise.” Eddie tightened his grip on Peter, not enough to hurt him but just enough that Peter would feel safe. He and the symbiote felt their little spider relax against them.

“Thank you,” Peter replied, giving him a small smile that melted Eddie’s heart. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Eddie gave Peter a gentle kiss. Peter responded instantly, returning it.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while after that, Eddie’s promise being the last thing Peter heard before he drifted to sleep for the second time that morning. Contentment was evident on his face, and the symbiote covered Eddie’s form to give Peter a fond lick on his cheek. 

One way or another, they were going to find out who had hurt their mate. 

And there would be _hell_ to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. I literally cannot wait to write a bunch more one-shots. xD And maybe something mature later~ I've been working on improving my smut writing skills so hopefully, something will come to me. Haha, no pun intended.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys liked this. It's my first one-shot related to this ship or Marvel in general, so please be nice to me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can leave any suggestions for future one-shots regarding this pairing in the comments as well to give me some ideas and I’ll take a look. Thanks for reading!


End file.
